3am
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Ted needs to tell Eve he's still in love with her. Ted/Eve. Oneshot/songfic


**A/N**

_YAY. Another oneshot. Ted/Eve this time._

_**Bold Italics = Song**_

_The Song it: **3am by Busted**_

* * *

_**I don't give a damn about you**_

_**No nothing can change my mind**_

_**No way, Im happy just to let you walk away**_

Ted DiBiase walk through his house and groaned at the picture he saw on his fireplace. A picture of him and his ex girlfriend, Eve Torres. He rolled his eyes and placed it flat so he couldn't see it anymore. She'd broke his heart and now he couldn't give a damn about her anymore. She just wasn't worth it at all. He sighed as he picked the picture up again and looked at it.

She was so beautiful.. Ted shook his head. There was nothing going to change the fact that he didn't care anymore. That night he found out she'd been seeing someone else he was glad to let her walk out of his life. He didn't need someone hurting him like that anymore.

_**Don't think about you at night**_

_**I'm happy to be alone**_

_**Its okay, but that was yesterday**_

_**And now im driving in my car**_

_**Words don't get me far when they don't mean shit**_

Later that evening Ted layed in bed listening to the rain hitting the window. He wasn't gonna allow himself to think about Eve. It wasn't fair on him. She'd broke his heart not the other way around. He was happy to be on his own now although tonight they would have been together for 3 years. Ted sighed, he couldn't help it. He still loved her. He knew what he needed to do. He swiped his keys up from the bedside table, threw a hoodie and some sweatpants on and headed out of his house to his car.

He started his car and started driving down the road. The rain pounding heavily on the car. Ted had no idea what to say once he finally reached his destination.

"Hey Eve, I love you…NO. I sound like a twat. Eve, im forgive you for everything that happened and I never stopped loving you.. FUCK. I was never any good with words," Ted scolded himself. What was the point when he couldn't even figure the words out he wanted to say.

_**Im calling you at 3am**_

_**And im standing here right outside your door**_

_**And I don't think that my heart could take much more**_

_**Im scared of cracking up again**_

_**I just want it to be like it was before**_

_**Cos I don't think that my heart could take much more.**_

Ted pulled up outside her house and looked at his watch.. 3am.. He really should have paid more attention to the time. Eve would probably be in bed asleep. It was still raining really badly, he was soaked and he'd only been stood out in it for about 2 minutes. He picked up his phone and called her number after about a minute or so she picked it up.

"Ted.. What are you doing?" Eve answered, obvious she'd just woke up.

"Eve, I dunno what to say. Im stood outside.. I just need to see you, to talk to you! Please." Ted pleaded with her as he hung up the phone.

He needed to talk to her just to see her. His heart was going insane, pounding. When they first broke up Ted had just completely broke down. Nobody heard or saw anything of him for weeks then when he did come back he hated Eve. He had changed up until recently where he'd started to become himself again but that was only because he'd been having causal conversations with Eve. He just wanted everything to be like it was when they'd first got together.

_**I don't give a damn what you do**_

_**Im going to get with you, again**_

_**And that's the way this night is gonna end.**_

Eve padded out of her house with an umbrella clad in a jacket and sweatpants. She stood in front of Ted and smiled. He looked so handsome with the rain dripping down his face.

"Is everything okay Ted?" Eve asked. "it's a bit early in the morning isn't it?"

"Sorry. Eve, I need you to know that im still in love with you. I want to forget everything that happened and just get back together.." Ted let out a breath as he finished everything he wanted to say. Eve looked at him in shock. She really hadn't expected this. In all honesty, she didn't know what to think. She loved Ted but did she really want to get back with him?

_**You say that you need some time**_

_**How long does it take to see**_

_**That we are more than meant to be**_

"Ted, I really don't know about this.." Eve started. The look on Ted's face made her stop what she was saying. It looked as if he was almost pleading with her. "I just need some more time."

"You need more time? Shouldn't it be I who needs time? You're the one who cheated on me. Not the other way round Eve. I love you more than anything. How long is it gonna take for you to see that we are meant to be together?" Ted yelled above the rain which was starting to pound down even more now.

"Im sorry.." Eve shook her head as she blinked away tears.

_**And now your driving in your car**_

_**But you wont get far**_

_**Cos your car is shit**_

Eve walked past Ted and reached into her jacket for her car keys and got into her car. Ted watched on as she drove down the street but came to halt. Obviously her car had broken down. Ted couldn't count the endless times she'd had to call someone out to look at it. He grinned to himself as Even stepped out of the car and walked up to Ted.

"Don't say anything about the car," Eve giggled slightly.

"Come on Eve, it's a pile of crap. You need a new one."

"Gosh, I missed you.. Im sorry. I just freaked out then. I love you Ted really I do. You're the most amazing person I've ever met in my life.." Eve smiled at him as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back..

Everything was right again.

_**Im calling you at 3am**_

_**And im standing here right outside your door**_

_**And I don't think that my heart could take much more**_

_**Im scared of cracking up again**_

_**I just want it to be like it was before**_

_**Cos I don't think that my heart could take much more.**_

* * *

**A/N**

_YAY._

_I like this one._

_SO._

_REVIEW :D_


End file.
